


Lost in a New World

by dhazellouise, Rare Pair Central (dhazellouise)



Series: FemHarry Potter [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhazellouise/pseuds/dhazellouise, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhazellouise/pseuds/Rare%20Pair%20Central
Summary: Lillian Jane Potter ends up in Westeros as she crosses the veil in search of her Godfather, Sirius Black. She appears in Dragonstone where she soon meets Aegon the Conqueror, who is simply resting in the beach one afternoon. (Complete Drabble)
Relationships: Female Harry Potter/Aegon I Targaryen, Harry Potter/Aegon I Targaryen
Series: FemHarry Potter [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1373587
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	Lost in a New World

**Author's Note:**

> This story was published in another site around 2017 when I was exploring ideas to start a new fic. I consider this complete since I have no intention in continuing it.

* * *

Lillian curses underneath her breath at the pitch black darkness that surrounds her. She searches for her wand, which was in the back pocket of her trousers.

She soon finds it and swiftly utters the incantation, "Lumos."

Immediately, a light illuminate from the tip of her wand and floods her surroundings, where Lillian is now able to assess everything around her and discovers that she is in a cave.

As she runs her eyes around her, she notices the odd looking rock formation in the walls. The rocks are black in color, sharply serrated, and seems to gleam with an oily sheen when the light hits it. She has never seen anything like it before.

When she touches the rock, her hand comes out moist, and the water that trickles down her hand smells like salt. Soon after, she presses her ears to the walls and hears the roll of the waves close by and she knows at once that she is near the beach somewhere.

_But in what world and what time?_ Lillian can only wonder as she hastily walks and try to look for a possible exit.

She only pauses in her search when she sees a faint light in the distance. Lillian instantly moves toward it, hoping that it will lead her to the opening of the cave.

She is right, since a few minutes later, Lillian emerges outside. Her guess proves true as she stands alone in the beach, and in what to be a small island. She listens carefully to the sounds of the waves crushing against the white sand while water laps across her knees.

As Lillian looks up, she sees azure skies and a glaring afternoon sun, while in front of her, she sees the cobalt sea and sea gulls flying ahead. Then, she looks behind her and sees more of those odd-looking shaped rocks jutting out from the white sands, and a man lying down in one of biggest rock formation.

_A man?_ She thinks, doing a double-take, her eyes squinting to see if she isn't simply imaging him.

She isn't and feels excitement coursing through her veins to see another person in what she first presumed to be a deserted island.

Stuffing her wand into her back pocket, Lillian half-walks and half-jogs towards the man lying on the rock. From this distance, she can see that the man has silver hair, which is closely crop to his head, and he appears to be sleeping in a black and red cushion placed on top of the rock formation.

She approaches him slowly and quietly, not wanting to startle the sleeping man. Her attempts, however, prove worthless because as soon as she is a yard away from him, the man awakens with a jerk and has his weapon out before Lillian can even draw out her wand.

Lillian feels the cool kiss of his sword against the side of her neck; a fatal kiss if she ever moves the wrong way.

The man is a warrior, no doubt, for he reacted like one at Lilian's sudden intrusion.

"Who are you and what are you doing here in Dragonstone?" the man all but growls the question, his aristocratic features set into hard line as he slowly sits up. He still hold a certain sleepiness in his stare, but his gaze sharpens at once when he notices Lillian's unusual appearance and strange clothing.

In turn, Lillian Potter is left to gape at him, for she is so startled to see a pair of violet eyes glaring at her that the only thing she manages to say to him is a stupid, "Huh?"

.

.


End file.
